Point of Origin
by feathers
Summary: Archer gets involved. Story now complete
1. J. Archer. Please Return to Enterprise

Standard disclaimers operating here. Could I be anything but in awe of Paramount and the Star Trek Universe? Nup. The Enterprise has been my soul place since I was 12. It's a thrill for me to be able to share my fantasies with you. 

I hope you don't mind the created character and any impositions or inaccuracies I have with characterisation. I've only seen 2 episodes of the show, but I love it so much, I had to start writing. 

POINT OF ORIGIN 

You'll be alright.' 

He'd tried to fight at first, punching and kicking at the sky, thinking they'd returned. Whatever the hell they were. Made him think of vultures. Vultures in space? No. Somehow instead of being up there, where he was supposed to be, he was down here. On a planet. One that had vultures and a voice. 

It's okay. They're gone.' 

Her voice was a little bit muffled by his helmet. But he was hearing her through an atmosphere, not the communicator. It was tricky, keeping focussed, something had come out of the dark and struck and struck at him. A flaring light and then suddenly vultures and a voice. That's right. He was on a planet. Somehow. Which was just as well because something had hit him hard. There had been the impact followed by pain and then the cold hand of space creeping in through rips in his spacesuit. 

There's a cave, it's not far. Couple of hundred metres. We'll be safer there from those birds or whatever they were, but I can't carry you. You'll have to get up.' Hands under his right arm, dragging him, trying to lever him up. It was meant to help but the pain went all the way through to where something had gone badly wrong, high up under his left shoulderblade. 

C'mon. C'mon buddy, I can help you but I can't do it all. I know it must hurt, but this isn't a safe place. Just get your feet under you.' 

He was a whole lot bigger than her and leaning hard. She kicked at his feet, nearly bringing him down again. He'd been hit in the left thigh, too. As he stood, he could feel blood rushing all the way down his leg and pooling in his boot. 

That's it. Just take one step. All we need is some momentum. Just get going. Just keep walking. That's it. You're doing good. You're going good...' 

She was with him every step and he couldn't even see her. She'd tucked herself up under his right armpit, the top of her head just visible sometimes, under the yoke of his space suit, through his foggy visor. The cooling system wasn't working at all, or at least it was, but it was trying to cool the entire planet through the holes in his suit. There was sweat running down his face and body, stinging where it hit those places he'd been hurt. Rubbing salt into his wounds. 

Up ahead he could see the dark entrance of what he hoped was a cave, and not just black spots before his eyes. All around him the landscape was going grey and beginning to fade. It was close and hot in the spacesuit, humid and binding. He could smell his own blood and he thought he was going to vomit. 

Take it easy, buddy.' The cave had seemed like a good idea, bit of protection from the vultures, anyway, though she hadn't actually checked it for bears. Well, whatever passed for bears on this planet. The man was moving like a mechanical toy now. A toy whose batteries just about needed replacing, whose clockworks were in need of repair. He was a man, though, a human. That, at least she was sure of. She even knew his name was Archer. J. Archer, because he had labels. The other label had Enterprise on it, and some kind of symbol. It made her think of a lost child, J. Archer, please return to Enterprise. 

She eased him in through the entrance of the cave and leaned him back against the wall. The hard part was going to be getting him down onto the floor without dropping him. It had to be gentle because he looked as if he might break if he was dropped. 

Gonna go easy now, easy, get you down so you don't fall.' 

His legs were made of water. The left leg buckled softly under him and he listed, heavy in her arms. She let herself be dragged down with him, the rock wall pulling at her clothing, catching her arm and fingers until he was safely down. His eyes rested closed and she could see him clearly though his visor now, face hot and pale, hair lank and damp. She eased her fingers up under the rim of his helmet, finding its catch, twisting it loose. 

I'm gonna take this off now. It's okay, we're the same species. You can breathe this air.' She wasn't even sure if he could hear her. Besides, you've been breathing it anyway, your spacesuit's broken. It's torn.' 

She lifted away the helmet and put it on the ground beside him. She squatted in front of him, gazing at his face. J. Archer,' she said. She put her hand on his forehead, wiped a trickle of sweat away. John? James? Joshua?' 

Jonathan,' he said. Jon.' His mouth was unaccountably dry. As if he hadn't spoken for years. It's Jon. Thank you,' his eyes were open now as he tried to regain some control. He gestured towards the white smear, the entrance of the cave. Thanks.' He couldn't remember the rest of what he'd been going to say. 

I can't do much more.' She held a hand in front of his face. It took a moment for him to focus, to realise that she wasn't holding anything, she just had this red hand. That's from your back. I don't have a first aid kit. I don't have anything.' 

I think my leg's worse.' He felt as if he was sitting in a hip bath filled with his own blood. I had a box,' he tried to hold his two hands apart, shoulder width, to show how big the box was, but they wouldn't cooperate. His right hand wobbled about and the left just fell back into his lap like its string had been cut. He looked up at her, suddenly exhausted. There was a box,' he said. 

There had been a box. She remembered that. She'd left it out there with her handbag. I'll get the box,' she said. You just wait here.' 

He caught the grin in her voice, didn't see it on her face. He hadn't actually planned on going away any time soon. No map of the locale, no wheels to get him out, hell, he wasn't even dressed pretty. But there was a box. There was a woman, vultures, and a box. 


	2. Everything but the Kitchen Sink

He remembered the box. He was taking it to someone. Tucker had been mad and Archer had to take the box. All's I know,' the engineer had said, is that we can't dock with them. Somethin's gone wrong, and it's not a fault with Enterprise. Their docking port's down and we can't get in, not with the ship and not with a shuttle.' 

Then one of us will have to break in,' said Archer, catching T'Pol's eye. What, not logical enough for you?' 

Quite a logical solution, actually. I'm simply curious about who you'll be sending out.' 

I won't be sending anyone. I'll be going myself.' 

She'd known exactly what to expect, she could smell the testosterone rising in him when he was challenged. Captain, that is not logical.' 

I'll go, sir,' Ensign Mayweather was always first to volounteer, he stepped forward an instant before Trip Tucker's equally enthusiastic response and Malcolm Reed's raised hand. 

At ease, gentlemen. I'm not prepared to risk any of you on this mission. Those readings we're getting are so far off the board, we're not sure exactly what we're dealing with...' 

All the more reason to not send the captain,' said T'Pol. 

...but!' Archer rounded on the Vulcan. I've got a gut feeling the Suliban are involved. Those readings could be temporal anomalies.' 

We haven't ascertained that yet,' argued T'Pol. 

Are you saying my guts aren't logical, Sub-Commander?' 

Sir. We haven't been able to calibrate our sensors accurately enough to be able to say what's on board the alien craft.' 

And that is exactly why you all need to be here and I should be the one who goes EVA and onto the space station.' 

But Jon...' Tucker raised a finger in protest. 

What we do know is that we've had a distress signal from the space station.' Archer pointed to the box on the floor. Is it packed?' 

Everything but the kitchen sink,' grumbled Tucker. Oh, and those creatures. I told the doc to make you up a first aid kit, but I didn't want anything that could walk in on its own packed in there.' 

That's good.' Archer slung the box over his shoulder and reached for his helmet. He waited for a long moment while T'Pol stepped away from the airlock door. He locked his helmet into place as the hatch slid shut. 

Stay in touch,' said Sato, pointing to her ear. 

Archer made a thumb's-up sign to her and bounced out of the airlock towards the towering bulk of the alien space station. 


	3. The Worst Thing You can do in a Spacesui...

She was red-faced and out of breath when she returned to the cave with the box and a bulky canvas handbag. He was still slumped against the wall of the cave, held more or less upright by his backpack. His eyes were closed again. 

You're not asleep are you, Jon?'

Ah. No.' He just couldn't open his eyes.

So there's a first aid kit in the box?'

Yeah.' No kitchen sink, just a non-mobile first aid kit.

Okay. So your ship's called _Enterprise_.' She popped the box and began extracting its contents. There were several water bottles and food packages. Tucker hadn't been sure what to pack for. There were thermal blankets, a phase pistol, and the first aid kit. Sterile water, pads and bandages, splints, a small respirator, and a packet of dried up black things that looked rather disgusting.

She's my ship.' There was something about the possessive way he said that that made her turn back to him. His eyes were open.

Your ship? Are you the captain?'

Yeah.'

They must be looking for you.'

They're a good crew. The best.' He closed his eyes again. He didn't look good, his face had turned grey, though he was pallid and white about the lips.

You're not gonna throw up are you?'

It was about the worst thing you could do in a spacesuit, even with the helmet off. I hope not.'

Jon I need to have a look at where you've hurt yourself.'

The leg's bad.'

We've gotta get your suit off.' It wasn't going to be easy. The yoke was held on by a web of straps, she started undoing the belly, groin and under-arm buckles. This is just someone's bondage fantasy,' she grumbled. The groin straps were awkward. She'd got them undone but now he was sitting on them. You're gonna have to lie down, Jon, so I can get this thing right off you.' She pressed him down so that he was lying on his right side.

The yoke and backpack and tangle of straps moved past his face. He could see red splashes against the yoke and backpack, and a dark smudge that must have been a burn. The signature of some weapon discharge.

Y'gonna be okay.' She was back to that again. Things must look pretty bad. I'll have you outa here in a minute.' She zipped him all the way down. Too bad she wasn't all that pretty. Patch you up in no time.' She had nice eyes though. You'll be as good as new.' And a wicked smile.

She'd taken his boots off and bunched the top half of his space suit down at waist level and now he could feel the cold press of stone under his heels. Under his right heel, anyway. For some reason he couldn't feel his left foot at all.

Okay, Jon, I'm gonna need your help with this.'

He was there. Really. Happy to help. Whatever she needed. He just couldn't answer her. Or open his eyes.

C'mon Jon. I can't do this alone.' She grabbed him by the neck of his tee shirt and put her knuckles against his breastbone. Sudden pain shot through his chest.

Oww! What?'

Nice to have you back. Okay, I'm gonna count to three. Stay with me. When I hit three, you lift your backside off the ground while I get the space suit off. Ready?'

Ready.' He braced his upper arms and feet against the ground.

Let's hope your drawers stay put, huh? One, two, three...'

The suit came off with a wet, sucking sound and he retched at the hot metal smell of his blood.

She rolled him onto his right side and stared at the blood bubbling up like a little fountain from his thigh. 


	4. There's Always a Logical Explanation

Sato's finger pressed the tiny speaker hard up against her ear but it made no difference. There was nothing coming through. 

Nothing at all?' Tucker asked again. 

There was that blast of static and then it all stopped. No more communication from the vessel,' she gestured at the space station on the screen. ...or whatever it is, and I can't raise the captain.' 

Try again.' 

Mr Tucker, our circumstances have not changed. Repeatedly committing the same errors will not bring about results.' For someone from a race that claimed no emotions, T'Pol always sounded angry or frustrated. Look again at the facts before us. The captain is not on the space station. His proximity set off a defensive response, resulting in his disappearance. Possibly his annihiliation.' 

Tucker pointed a warning finger at her. Now don't you...' 

However, we have found no trace in human remains. It seems more likely that he was caught up in an aftershock of the field effect we recorded emanating from the space station.' 

Then we need to get on board and find out what that field being generated in there is all about,' suggested Reed. 

We need to find the captain,' said Tucker. 

Mr Reed, have you been able to pinpoint the defensive mechanism that was used against Captain Archer.' 

Oh, yes.' Reed brought up a larger magnification of the space station. If we can disarm this port here, and this one over here, we should be right.' 

Can you do that?' 

I want to do minimum damage. I'm just going to stand in the airlock and shoot the bloody things with a phase pistol. Then I can get across to the space station and organise docking procedures from their side.' 

The Vulcan shot him a questioning glance. You will be putting yourself at risk.' 

The captain wasn't ready for the unpleasant greeting he was given.' Reed grinned and switched the setting on his phase pistol from stun to kill. I will be.' 

The Vulcan nodded. Mr Mayweather you will begin a sensor sweep of the planet below.' 

For the captain.' 

For human life signs.' 

But how could he get down there?' 

That, surely is the sort of thing this ship has been assigned to learn.' 


	5. The Bully

Her hands were warm and steady on his body, giving him a feeling of confidence and support. 

Do you have any deep sentimental attachment to this teeshirt?' 

He felt it being torn all the way up the back before he even got a chance to answer. No.' 

Oh, good.' Something pressed against the raw place on his shoulder. This one's not quite so bad.' 

He felt cold water dripping down from his shoulder, the sting of antiseptic. 

You were lucky with the leg wound that it wasn't your femoral artery that got hit. Could've lost a leg.' 

He was a little less grey than he had been. Still damp, but not quite so pallid. She kept giving him sips of water. You a doctor?' 

Nope. Learned to do some of this stuff when I studied nursing.' 

Oh. You're a nurse.' 

Nope. Never qualified. It was too disgusting. Do you know how much mucous those people have to deal with?' 

He laughed. It hurt. 

I'm serious.' She made a bundle of his helmet and yoke and stuffed them under his knees. His left foot was still cool but she could feel a steady pulse in his ankle. They'd spit up into a cup and then want to show it to me! Gag!' 

He grinned and she wrapped a space blanket around his legs, tucking it under his feet and around the helmet and yoke. He let his eyes close again. There was comfort, there was water, now all he needed was rest. 

Try the ship again.' She poked something into his hand. A communicator. He looked at her. The bully. She wouldn't let him sleep. His eyes just wanted to close but she kept on at him. 

They don't answer.' 

Come on. I'll hold it, you talk. They'll be looking for you.' 

She stretched out on the dirt beside him and held the communicator to his mouth. Her breath was on his neck, it had a sweet, fresh smell. His hand rested on the soft warmth of her hair. She wasn't too bad really. A little younger than him, not a spring chicken though, a woman with a bit of life under the belt. 

Talk, Jon,' she insisted. 


	6. Play Later, Malcolm

PLAY LATER, MALCOLM 

There!' Sato slumped into a posture of sheer relief. It's him!' 

We will move the ship into orbit around the planet. Mr Mayweather, prepare a shuttle. Mr Reed, return to the ship.' 

But?' From an observation camera located on the outside of the airlock, they could see Reed's form as he fought with the docking controls on the space station. I'm nearly in.' 

You can play later,' Tucker snapped. We've found the captain, now get your ass in here!' 


	7. When On Earth?

oooh, Malcolm can get nasty when he wants to... 

WHEN ON EARTH?

Tell me more about that good crew of yours.'

She had to keep him conscious. Sips of water were good, and she'd even managed to get some food into him, splitting a bar of chocolate. She'd nibbled slivers off it and pushed them between his lips until he'd become adamant, almost angry, insisting that she stop.

Although his feet and legs were wrapped in a space blanket, she'd left his body uncovered, using the spacesuit under him to stop him from being chilled. She hoped the cool air around him would keep him alert. She'd told him a long, rambling story about her ex-husband, Wayne (the bastard) and then got worried that she was just boring him to sleep.

Anyway, he ran away with his office chickie and I'm just a whole lot better off without him. So tell me now about that crew. Where are you from? What planet?'

Earth. We're from Earth. Except T'Pol. She's Vulcan. And Mayweather. He's a boomer. And the doc.' It would have been nice to see Phlox, right about now.

Earth? The Earth? But...' She wanted to ask how but the real question came out without her even thinking. When?'

When?' he repeated, not quite understanding the question.

It's twenty twenty nine,' she said. There aren't any spaceships. There isn't any Enterprise. When I left Earth, my last living memory of Earth before I was suddenly...here, it was twenty twenty nine. And now...?'

She didn't have to ask. The look on his face. His eyes closed as if he was in a lot of pain.

You're my future, aren't you? Jon? You're from the future.'

But she'd lost him. C'mon Jon, talk to me. You can't just leave me like this.' His breath was rough, jagged. His arms and chest were cold. She reached into the box and brought out another space blanket. C'mon, wake up.' She fiddled with the plastic tab that kept the blanket folded tight and leaned over him, ready to press her knuckles against his chest again. You don't want me to hurt you again do you?'

No! We don't!' Reed snapped. But the woman didn't hear him above the blast of the phase pistol. 


	8. Malcolm Doesn't Get to Keep the Handbag

MALCOLM DOESN'T GET TO KEEP THE HANDBAG 

You can have your meeting, but there are two conditions. First of all I want you to drink this, all of it, during the next half hour.' Phlox handed Archer a flask filled with a dark oily mix that made him wonder for a brief, unsettled moment, what exactly had happened to that greasy looking slug the doctor had been handling earlier. And when the meeting's over I want you straight back here.' To Archer's relief he saw the Doctor deposit the slug into a bowl of water where it floated like a dead thing and turned a violent shade of pink. 

I'm holding you responsible, Mr Mayweather.' 

Yessir.' 

Travis Mayweather's offer of a helping hand was ignored. I can walk, Travis.' 

Sorry, sir.' Mayweather nevertheless kept close behind Archer as they made their way to the small meeting room. The captain wasn't completely steady on his feet, and he was definitely favouring his left leg. 

T'Pol and Tucker were already sitting at the table. Coffee?' Tucker placed a mug on the table in front of him. 

Archer caught a look from Mayweather. No thanks. I have...this.' He sat at the head of the table and gagged down a lump of the concoction Phlox had given. It was going to take half an hour to get that stuff down. Where's our guest?' 

Guest?' the woman burst into the room two steps in front of Malcolm Reed. I'd hate to see how you treated somebody that wasn't welcome.' She turned on Reed. Don't you friggin touch me!' 

Reed was holding a phase pistol pointed at her. Other end of the table,' he ordered, motioning her to the far end, where there was noone sitting. 

What's going on?' said Archer. 

He fricken shot me!' The woman pointed at Reed. The bastard shot me and he stole my handbag.' She moved back towards the others sitting around the table. 

Sit down,' bellowed Reed. 

What's going on!' roared Archer. 

The woman sat. He shot me.' She dragged at the neck of her shirt, exposing black scorchmarks across her breasts. And when I fell I bashed my head. Look.' She parted her hair, showing a large, bloody lump. And they took my handbag and wouldn't even give it back and I've got a headache that would kill a brown bear.' 

Malcolm, this lady,' Archer paused and looked back at the woman. I don't even know your name.' 

Malcolm plonked the handbag onto the table in front of him. According to identification cards in this bag, her name is Stazi Zimmer.' 

Stazi saved my life. Why did you shoot her?' 

She was threatening you.' 

What?' 

She was threatening you with violence. That's what I saw.' 

I was not!' 

You had something in your hand...' 

A thermal blanket from the first aid kit.' 

And you were telling the captain you were going to hurt him again.' 

Well hurt, yes. Not do violence. And I quite specifically said I didn't want to hurt him again.' 

Reed's expression was part exasperation part smugness. 

Look, I was only going to do this,' she stood and leaned towards Archer. 

Ms Zimmer,' Reed waved the phase pistol, I don't want to have to use this again.' 

She slumped back into her chair. Do this,' she made a fist, holding her knuckles inward. I don't know how well it works through clothes, but press it against your breastbone like this, and then rub. Hard.' 

Archer was trying it through his teeshirt. Mayweather and Tucker were going for bare skin. Reed kept his attention and his weapon on Zimmer. T'Pol watched, fascinated as the three humans all caused themselves pain. 

Hurts, huh? Look, I'm sorry I gave the impression I was going to do something bad to Jon. My intention had been to hurt, not harm. It's called a sternal rub, it's a trick I learned when I was studying nursing. Neurological observations. It's a simple way to refocus the patient's attention when they're looking comatose.' She turned back to Archer. I was just worried I was gonna lose you, Jon.' 

Reed looked somewhat shamefaced. He lay the phase pistol on the table. Ms Zimmer, I apologise.' 

You can call me Stazi and I understand. It must have looked bad, I'm sorry I gave the wrong impression. But I still have this frickin' headache.' 

We'll get you to the sickbay in a minute, and Mr Reed will return your handbag.' 

Zimmer nodded and leaned back in her chair. So this is the future. She ran her fingers along the ship's bulkhead and stared out of the porthole, watching the slow progression of stars past her. Reed pushed the sacklike handbag across the table to Zimmer and she clutched it like a security blanket, trying to anchor herself in time. She knocked away a tear that was just beginning and focussed on Archer. 

Trip, what have you got for me on the space station?' 

I was just about to figure out their docking procedures when we found you. Ready to get back there now.' 

Archer nodded. Get us docked with the station and then I want you and Travis to find out first of all if there really was someone sending a distress signal and why. After that we need to know what that radiation was. Malcolm, I want you riding shotgun. There aren't going to be any more nasty surprises.' 

As he stood, the ship was suddenly rocked. A shudder went through it as if it had been struck. 


	9. Temporal Field

TEMPORAL FIELD  


Stazi Zimmer stood for a moment in the suddenly empty room and then followed, slowly because her head was still pounding. The ship reminded her a little bit of a school tour she'd once had of a submarine. It had that same close, stark military feel. Without the pervasive smell of engine oil and brine. The air was pleasant to breathe, not harsh and drying like you got on an aeroplane. She liked the feel of the ship, except for the way it was now shuddering under her feet. Clearly this was something that was disturbing the whole crew. 

When Stazi arrived on the bridge she thought she was in a small movie theatre. A screen at the front of the room showed a picture of some large artefact, a satellite. Emanating from it like electric fingers was a web of jagged blue lines. 

We're just lucky the di-lithium crystals are still intact,' Tucker was saying. At least we've still got life support.' 

The lady with the pointy ears and attitude, Stazi guessed she was the Vulcan Jon had mentioned, was peering into a sort of periscope. The damping field has the same energy signature as the energy surge we encountered earlier, Captain. The one that occurred when you were attacked and moved to the planet.' 

Archer was slumped in a chair, still dutifully sipping Dr Phlox's potion. Does it match Suliban energy signatures?' 

The earlier reading is a close match.' 

That's a temporal field. A time transporter.' 

The Vulcan's head came up abruptly and she caught Archer and Zimmer with a harsh predator's gaze. Stazi Zimmer was brought here by time travel?' 

That's right, she's early twenty-first century.' 

T'Pol was almost angry. I'm sure you would have mentioned this in conversation at some stage, Captain.' 

Sarcasm's regarded as a form of humour, you know.' 

We cannot have a loose anachronism on the ship.' 

Stazi frowned, not sure if she was actually being insulted. 

Well it may have escaped your notice, T'Pol, but I was about to send my chief engineer over there to find out just exactly how that time trip thing works. He got a little distracted though,' he punched his fist at the seething lines on the viewer. 

We should have Dr Winsome research Stazi Zimmer's genetic and historical material. It may be imperative that we return her to her own time.' 

Archer frowned. It seems odd that the Suliban would bring her here and then not follow through. They weren't on the planet, they're not on the space station, they just brought her here and left.' 

And trapped the ship.' 

I think all our answers are over there. We'll go over with Trip and Reed, see what we can find.' He gagged down the final mouthful of Dr Phlox's patent medicine. 

T'Pol would have argued with Archer about his proposed trip to the space station. Mayweather had been all set to march him back to sickbay, as ordered. Neither was necessary. T'Pol was often disturbed by human emotions, they couldn't even keep their skin colour under control, glowing red when they were embarrassed or the flushed anger that went with the hot smell of andrenaline. In this case, Archer had gone white. Not white with rage, his face had simply bleached. Even his eyes, as they rolled back in his head, turned their white sides outward and he slid bonelessly to the floor. 

Zimmer had pounced on him rolling him onto his side and doing something with her hand in his mouth and demanding the doctor. And T'Pol, as senior officer, took command. 


	10. Bedside Manners

BEDSIDE MANNERS 

Will he be alright?' Travis Mayweather had helped carry Archer back to sickbay. Zimmer had followed along, still holding her head and hoping the doctor carried a large supply of aspirin. 

He did drink all of the mixture I gave him?' 

Yeah, then he just fainted dead away.' 

Archer lay limp and still on a cot. Zimmer had insisted that he be placed on his side. 

Excellent,' Phlox's mouth twisted into a smile of frightening proportions and he reached for a jar containing something that looked like meaty seastars. Then he's ready for his next course of eel therapy.' 

You mean he was meant to...?' Mayweather gestured towards the floor. 

Of course.' 

Well, maybe next time you're going to do that to someone you should just let them know, y'know, what to expect.' 

Really?' 

It would be polite, doc, and we'd all feel a whole lot less concerned.' 

Well! I shall remember that. Thank you Mr Mayweather.' 

Mayweather left, Zimmer stayed. She watched the doctor place the osmotic eels on Archer's body, over his wounds which looked impossibly well healed. The doctor was a decidedly odd looking character, though he had a friendlier demeanour than the lady with pointy ears. 

Are you a Vulcan too?' 

Phlox simply laughed. Happily, no. You were needing a little medical attention too, I believe.' 

When you're finished helping Jon, doc,' she said. 

Then I'll tend to your burns and that bump on the head. You may even have a concussion.' He made it sound like a bit of a treat. 

Yeah, and something else, maybe. I don't know how long I'm gonna be here, but I'm supposed to take medication for my thyroid every day. I have myxoedema, hypothyroidism.' 

The doctor's face twisted into that impossible smile again. I have been making a study of the human endocrine system.' He finished positioning the second eel and draped a light blanket over Archer. Here,' he motioned towards a diagnostic table. Let me see how I can help.' 

It made Stazi think of a bio-scanner, only it was small and quiet and she didn't have to remove her jewellery. Phlox clucked over his findings for several minutes before turning back to Stazi. Your reproductive system is quite dysfunctional,' he scolded. As if it was her fault. 

Yeah, tell me about it, doc. That's about ninety percent of the reason my marriage broke down. The other ten percent being that my ex was a bastard.' 

His parents were unwed?' 

He had the kind of personality you just wanted to flush. Didn't help that I couldn't provide him with babies. We tried so damn hard.' 

The doctor paused, deep in thought. Reproductive mating is more tiring than recreational mating?' 

It is when you're spending half your life visiting the fertility clinic. We spent five years and every spare cent we had. They said there was nothing wrong with me.' 

Well, they were mistaken,' Phlox smiled again. There's plenty wrong with you, but nothing I can't easily cure. You'll be as fertile as a Selarian rabbit.' 

I'm not sure I actually want children at my age.' 

On my planet the females are quite adamant about their right to choose whether or not they will have children. Don't say no to choice.' 


	11. Nine will get you Fifteen

NINE WILL GET YOU FIFTEEN 

T'Pol put Mayweather in charge of the ship and took Reed and Tucker with her to the space station. As they suited up for EVA Reed stared suspiciously at the damping field, now clearly visible through the viewport on the airlock door. What's that going to do to us?' he said. 

According to the tests I ran earlier, it may exert a slight attraction, as if we were in very low gravity.' 

Is that all?' 

The extent of scanning technology is not infinite. That's all I was able to ascertain.' 

Reed probably wouldn't have even noticed the slight downward feeling as he drifted across to the space station. Or if he handn't known, he might have put it down to imagination. Reed had almost broken into the station earlier. Now he was able to slide the airlock door open. The three of them entered and waited while the lock completed its cycle and filled, allowing them entrance to the station. 

The corridors were brightly lit. T'Pol led the way, glancing from time to time at a schematic and small scanner that showed here where the damping field was coming from. She stopped in front of a room filled with machinery and a kind of dense, loud electric fog. The door had the sort of shielding that made Tucker wish he'd been wearing his lead underwear. 

For every nine minutes you spend in there, you will need to spend fifteen minutes detoxifying when we return to Enterprise. You will not spend more than two hours and twenty three minutes within the radiation field.' 

If I do?' said Tucker, who thought he probably knew the answer already, but hey, it was always good to check these things. 

Then you will die. Time him, Lieutenant Reed.' She continued down the hallway to the room which she had pinpointed as the source of the temporal anomaly.' 


	12. Don't Eat the Blue Flowers

DON'T EAT THE BLUE FLOWERS 

Just once it would be nice if Dr Pholx used some remedy that wasn't slimy. Or one that didn't have a mind of its own. Something that just came in a bottle and was taken twice a day with meals would be good. Even an injection would be preferable. 

Is the ship still trapped?' 

Yes it is, but T'Pol is doing an admirable job of solving that problem. The crew will report to her while you are in recovery.' 

I don't even remember coming in here,' Archer sat up and reached for his teeshirt. 

That's because you were unconscious, Captain. 

Archer rubbed at his eyes, glad no other crew members were in the room. This was becoming a little embarrassing. 

The rhandinda fluid did its job.' 

That stuff you gave me to drink? You knew it was going to knock me out?' 

Of course. It affects your metabolism, works on restoring your red cell levels and causes unconsiousness from time to time. You're healing well.' He patted his hand lightly against the shoulder wound. 

A bit of warning would have been nice.' 

Mr Mayweather did bring that matter to my attention.' 

What if I'd been EVA when I took my little nap?' 

Captain, I wouldn't have let you off the ship.' 

Well am I okay now, or should I be carrying a pillow about with me so I can at least be comfortable when I suddenly fall in a heap.' 

Consider yourself on medical leave for the next...eight hours.' 

Oh-six hundred tomorrow. I'll be okay then?' 

You'll be feeling wonderful,' the doctor's smile stretched beyond reasonable limits. 

What about my ship, is it just going to run itself for the next eight hours?' 

The ship functions perfectly well when you're asleep, Captain.' 

I'm awake.' 

You do want to be well as soon as possible, don't you?' 

It was only as he was almost finished dressing that Archer realised he was being watched. Stazi's eyes sparkled from her spot on the diagnostic bed on the far side of the room. 

How's the headache?' said Archer, who was beyond being embarrassed. 

Gone.' She rubbed at the lump on her head which was still slightly sore to touch but not too badly behaved. She slipped off her bed, dressed now in a uniform that the doctor had found for her, since her clothing had been burned by the blast from the phase pistol. 

So you're all okay then?' 

Well, actially, I'm starving.' 

He offered her his arm. I'd like to thank you for helping me down on the planet. I know this nice little place.' 

What do they serve?' 

Everything.' 

Burgers with the lot?' 

Burgers with the lot plus extras.' 

I'm gonna murder one.' 

I'll bring you the rest of your treatment, Stazi,' said the doctor. 

She raised an eyebrow. There's more?' 

It will go nicely with your dinner.' 

Stazi wasn't shy about her attack on the hamburger. They had both done justice to a substantial meal when Phlox placed a floral arrangement on the middle of the table. These are for you,' he said. 

They're really pretty.' 

Take them after your meal.' 

What, eat them?' 

Yes.' 

The whole arrangement?' 

Just the flowers, not the leaves.' 

Feeling just a little bit strange, Stazi nibbled on a pale blue flower, cautiously at first. Actually quite yummy,' she said to Archer, who had been watching curiously. No, really. Try one.' 

Archer reached for the arrangement. Not the blue ones, Captain,' warned Phlox. Don't have the blue ones or the yellow ones with spots. They would have a feminising effect that I believe you would find embarrasing.' Archer's hand stopped in mid air. You'll find the others positively beneficial,' Phlox assured. And he smiled so that his face nearly cracked in half. 


	13. In the Meantime

IN THE MEANTIME 

Reed had counted down Tucker's two hours and twenty three minutes to the last possible second. Just five more minutes,' Tucker pleaded. Five more minutes and I'm sure I woulda had it.' 

It isn't my permission that's required,' said T'Pol. It's a simple physical law. Your body has now absorbed all the radiation it can. You must return to Enterprise for detoxification. If you don't, the outcome will be fatal.' 

Well, I guess I can report to Jon while I'm back there.' 

You will not speak to the captain.' 

What?' 

The doctor has informed me that Captain Archer is on medical leave until six hundred hours tomorrow.' 

And in the meantime what? We just sit here and wait for whatever this thing's doing?' 

In the meantime I shall have completed my deciphering of the programming and function of this temporal device. We may then have a clearer understanding of why Stazi Zimmer was brought here, why we are being held here, and how we might escape. Return to the ship, lieutenant, and have yourself detoxified.' 


	14. In the Future

IN THE FUTURE  


I still can't believe I'm here, that this is all true.' Stazi leaned her face against the viewport and stared at the bright, brilliant stars. It's like my best childhood fantasy coming true.'  


The ship?'  


The ship, the people, the doctor. He's amazing. You know he even cured my thyroid problem. I thought I was going to have to take those little white pills for the rest of my life, but he's done it. I'm good as a bought one now. And I'm right here, just soaking up all this...fantastic...different...amazing...stuff.'  


You get to see the future,' Archer nodded.  


That, and, I get to know there is a future. To know we survived all the pollution and wars and overpopulation and stupidity, and we've grown up. To this.' She reached her arms up and up as if she could enfold the whole ship, the whole galaxy in them. Instead, there was only Jon Archer, reaching for her, holding her close and hard. She was small and light in his arms and the soft press of her breasts against him made his heart beat fast. He gazed down at her and she slid the tip of her finger across his lips then drew his hot, sweet mouth down to hers. 


	15. Something Really Important

SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT  


He should have been asleep. There was nothing else to do. The sickbay was dark and quiet and there were only the four walls of the decon chamber staring back at him. The thing was, it just reminded Trip Tucker of all those times he'd been sent to his room for punishment when he was a kid. And it wasn't fair. T'Pol had all the fun, still over at the space station trying to find out why the Suliban had locked them there, brought Zimmer along from the past.  


Then he saw the Vulcan's slim figure in the sickbay's dim night light.  


Have fun over there?'  


Vulcans do not have fun.'  


Well did you find out all their secrets.'  


We are going to have to destroy the space station in less than two hours.'  


Why?'  


In forteen million years this system's sun will turn supernova, destroying all of the planets in the system. The temporal field in the space station is directed to that time.'  


Why did they let it go so long? We've been here for hours. Why would you catch a rabbit in a trap and then just leave it?'  


Because in time the rabbit will still be dead. I agree that it's an inefficient way of doing things. The Suliban's temporal technology has either been traded or stolen. They do not have a complete understanding of it. They were only able to approximate the time of the sun's demise.'  


But you were more precise?'  


One hour and fifty two minutes, fourteen seconds.'  


You can't shut it off?'  


It appears to be wired into a failsafe device. Any attempt to alter the setting will cause destruction of the space station and Enterprise. It would leave the planet intact though.'  


They were trying to blow up the planet, too?'  


A very elaborate method of ensuring death of Ms Zimmer.'  


A serious case of overkill, huh?'   


T'Pol did not smile.   


You better get Mr Reed to load up a few of them torpedoes of his.'  


As she turned to leave, T'Pol almost ran into Dr Winsome. I'm sorry Sub-Commander, I was going to leave this till morning, but it seemed really important.'   


T'Pol spent a moment reading the computer analysis Winsome had given her. Are you completely sure about this?'  


The mitochondrial DNA is a 100% match and the historical data are accurate. I'm as sure as I can be, sir.'  


T'Pol nodded. You are dismissed, doctor.' 


	16. Who is Stazi Zimmer?

WHO IS STAZI ZIMMER?  


The bed was warm, that kind of languid, scrunched-sheet warmth that you only got when the body heat was being shared. Archer slid his hand down the satin curve of Stazi's back and wished he could stay there forever. Instead he tucked the blankets about her and left her there. He hoped he was close enough to Phlox's deadline to not be risking more blackouts, but it really was time he got back to being captain of his ship.  


He came face to face with T'Pol in the corridor. Do you know who Stazi Zimmer is?' she demanded.  


Well, she's the lady who...' he tried not to point too directly back towards his cabin. Not that it was anybody's business, of course.  


She's Anastasia Cochrane.'  


Zefram's mother?'  


We must return her through the temporal transporter before we destroy the space station.'  


Zefram's mother.'  


Zefram. That's a nice name.' Stazi, looking bleary and contented, came padding barefoot up the corridor. She stopped, bumping gently against Archer, making it hard for him to resist putting his arm about her.  


You're Anastasia Cochrane?' he said.  


Well, I'm halfway to changing back to my maiden name, yeah. Didn't want to keep Zimmer, why hang about at the ass end of the alphabet like that?'  


We have to send you back,' he said. To your own time.'  


She felt as if she'd been slapped. But...why?'  


I,' he shook his head. I can't tell you that.'  


But you...' she was angry and confused.  


You have to go back, Stazi. I'm sorry.' And she could see by the way he looked that he was sorry, and as helpless as he'd ever been.  



	17. A Little Walk Outside

A LITTLE WALK OUTSIDE  


They wouldn't let her wear the uniform or her own shirt, which had been burned by the phase pistol. Instead they gave her a tee shirt, which they said would not cause an anachronism. It didn't even have an Enterprise armpatch on the sleeve.   


She could have spent hours exploring the intricacies of the space suit, but it was T'Pol who snapped her harness into place. During your spacewalk you will remain between the captain and myself.'  


There was no sense in arguing with T'Pol, and Stazi was really too intimidated by the Vulcan to be nervous during her few moments in space. Besides, it gave her a legitimate reason to hold Archer's hand. Even though he suddenly seemed to have turned into the evil twin. With the other hand she clutched her bag close to her chest, afraid that it might fall open and lose all its precious contents.  


T'Pol led the way to the transportation room. The temporal field hung like an oil rainbow in the air at the end of the chamber. I will have fifty two seconds in which to change the setting to send Ms Zimmer...'  


Cochrane,' Stazi corrected as she fought unsuccessfully with the yoke harness of her suit.  


Fifty two seconds to change the setting, return Ms Cochrane to her own time, and then return the setting to its original configuration to avoid initiating the self destruct sequence. This will not be an opportunity for the human game of protracted farewells. I am about to initiate the procedure.'  


Archer undid the harness, lifted the yoke over Stazi's head, helped her out of her spacesuit and held her for a long moment.  


Fifty two seconds,' said the Vulcan, her hands flew about the control panel in front of her.  


Feeling as if her soul was being torn in half, Stazi stepped onto the transportation platform and the field surrounded her, making her vision shimmer like tears.  


Promise you'll call,' she said. And her voice echoed about the chamber for seconds after she was gone. Archer gathered her empty spacesuit up in his arms and carried it back to Enterprise. 


	18. Just in Time

JUST IN TIME  


Archer didn't even get to watch the destruction of the space station from the bridge. Reed had been given orders to begin firing on it the moment T'Pol and Archer were safely back on board. The first volley struck the damping field and within minutes the warp engines were back on line. By the time they cleared the solar system, there was nothing left of the station but a ring of fine rubble that stretched thinly across the planet's horizon.  


T'Pol brought back data, the final readings from the time transporter, and showed them to Dr Winsome. Your timing was very close,' said Winsome. You got her back exactly nine months before Zefram's birth.'  


Exactly?' said Archer.  


THE END 


End file.
